Svarog, the Magmapede
Svarog, the Magmapede can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Svarog , which comes from gifts, and are at least level 340+. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = Svarog the Magmapede has 870 Million health. Up to 165 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 70 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Svarog has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance : * Head (350 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Svarog. * Underbelly (350 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Svarog. * Carapace 1 (85 million health) - Dispatch to enable Water Weakness on Head. Reduces damage to Head by a maximum of 27% while alive. * Carapace 2 (85 million health) - Dispatch to enable Wind Weakness on the Underbelly. Reduces damage to Underbelly by a maximum of 27% while alive. * Fire Centipede (1.5 million health) - Fire Centipedes are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Svarog's Head or Carapace 1 and do not have Fire Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the Fire Centipede, and the player is marked with an orange symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to the Head and Carapace 1 by a maximum of 18% with full life. :When the Fire Centipede is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Fire Protection. 16 of these can be combined through alchemy to create Dull Gem of Fire Protection. * Earth Centipede (1.3 million health) - Earth Centipedes are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Svarog's Underbelly or Carapace 2 and do not have Earth Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the Earth Centipede, and the player is marked with an orange symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to the Underbelly and Carapace 2 by a maximum of 18% with full life. :When the Earth Centipede is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Earth Protection. 16 of these can be combined through alchemy to create Dull Gem of Earth Protection. *Players can have both one Earth Centipde and one Fire Centipede at a time. Piercing/Resistance Svarog has Piercing, Fire, and Earth Resistances, and Water and Wind Weaknesses. * Head - +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +20 Fire Resistance (Max block 5%), -10 Water Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Carapace 1 is defeated) * Nether Void - +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +20 Earth Resistance (Max block 5%), -10 Wind Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Carapace 2 is defeated) * Carapace 1 - +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Fire Resistance (Max block 5%) * Carapace 2 - +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Earth Resistance (Max block 5%) Divine Armor All parts of the Svarog have Divine Armor. This armor requires 600 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.05% for each point of Divine Power you have. Siege Weapons Thing to keep in mind: do not kill Head or Underbelly before the launch of the last weapon, as essentially half of the weapon is 'wasted' on the dead part. (unconfirmed, as Silverlight Angels did entire amount of damage to NetherVoid only) = Lore = Svarog Summoned no text Svarog'' ''Slain Word spreads of a beast that arrives without warning – bursting from the underground and destroying whole townships and leaving only charred remains in its wake. After much discussion with fellow heroes, you are able to track its lair to the Death Hollow Summit. As you begin your descent into the mountain pass, a large hole breaks into the cliff side and a faint glow can be seen within. The lava flows frequently with eruptions spewing out a volcanic mist of ash and tar. A toxic smog bellows from the depths below as you beckon your compatriots to venture forth. Navigating the tunnels of the creature's lair proves to be a challenging task. Waves of heat are sent spiraling across the mountainous halls threatening to push you back. A swamp of magma pulsates beneath the rocky crag - the air here is dry and heavy as you approach the heart of the mountain. The cavern walls are covered in fiery blisters. Upon closer inspection, you can see swimming insect forms within these blisters. A few of these embryotic sacs burst at your arrival and their spawn begin screeching and clicking in haste, no doubt summoning their greater ilk. After dispatching the creatures the entire cavern begins to rumble. A sudden crack sends volcanic rock spiraling and ricocheting off the cavern walls and out of the flanking wall erupts a thousand-limbed creature erupting with intense heat. You come face-to-face with the tunneling terror. Its massive body twisting around the cavern grounds encircling your party – as to make escape impossible. The magmapede's emotionless set of eyes lock in on you and its jaws begin to salivate steam in anticipation of your defeat. With oo time to spare, you rally your forces and race across the chasm reaching the far side of the mountain. Your team counters the magmapedes attacks by hacking at its limbs as they make their way across the barren stone. From the magmapede's wounds spurts scalding poop, hissing as it dissolves your allies' weapons. Barricaded behind a shield you, foil the beast's attempts to swallow you whole. After each attack, its coils draw ever closer. Lashing out your sword against its mandibles, it reels back hissing. Beneath its rocky carapace a glowing cell of fiery energy can be seen at its center. Reciting a quick spell you grant your blade the strength to pierce its hide and shatter this its core. The beast erupts in a geyser of magma – the glow dies from its eye and its body falls to the ground as a smoldering heap of molten rock. As the last of its embers fade to darkness, you feel the mountain shudder and give way. You quickly make you escape from the mountainous deathtrap and thank the demi-gods for their blessings. = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Svarog 108 Damage Essence Rewards After Slaying Svarog Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 6 million? (??%) *2 Epic Drop = ~12.5 million? (??%) Notes * Introduced January 30, 2013 * 20 , along with 3 Wand of Svarog and 3 Magmapede Necklaces, can be combined to create Mandible Crown , (Helm, 75 att/55 def, 190 Divine Power) * 16 are needed in alchemy to create * 16 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create Category:Monsters